The Son of my Music Teacher
by JennaVengeance
Summary: Taylor Rivers has just graduated high school, and is accepted into Juilliard Music school. There she meets Zachery Baker Zacky Vengeance .  Will the two ever see eye to eye?  Starring Zacky Vengeance from Avenged Sevenfold A7X
1. Prolouge: Another Chance to Live

"Zack!" I cried, and continued to shake his lifeless body. His lip was busted, his nose was broke, and his eye was black. I tried tapping his cheek, nothing. He lay lifeless in my arms. I was sitting in the floor of his apartment. I came to see him and apologize. His door was busted open. There was broken glass, tipped tables, and Zack's blood. I grabbed his hand, looking down at his palm. He had cuts running around his arm, down to his palm. The wounds were fresh. "Please, Zack." I let a tear fall. They became more rapid. I managed to move my shaking hands away from him, and dial 911 as quick as possible. I could barely speak through my tears. I stuttered and couldn't get any words out. Please don't let this be the end.

I held him until the Ambulance and police came. They quickly removed him from my hands, and put him on the stretcher. The police started to question me, but I knew nothing. I just wanted him to be okay. I walked down to the parking lot with the police, "What is your relation to the victim?" One asked.

"I-I'm his f-f-fiancé." I said in between tears, trying my best to speak.

He nodded, and let me ride with Zack to the hospital. As I sat beside him, and watched his life just flow out of him, I realized I would be loosing my best friend. Please, don't let this be the end. He has so much more to do, to see. I grabbed his hand, and traced circles over the top of his hand with my thumb. "This isn't the end. I promise." A tear fell on the top of his hand. I leaned over him, and kissed his forehead. "It's not over. You're going to be here." I whispered.


	2. Chapter One

The look on her face was worth a thousand words. Her drooping, teary eyes, tugged at my heart. It felt like we were the only two people on the planet for that moment. I could feel the anxiety rise from the pit of my stomach, sending the worst ache possible, through my still body. We were standing in a crowded airport in Jacksonville, Florida where I have lived my entire life. Seeing my parent's divorce when I was eight was enough for me to suffer in silence. I've been put through therapy, but I never talked. I've been put on medication, but it all went down the drain of my bathroom sink. I don't need mental help. I don't want help.

I grabbed her hand as the tears left her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. I buried my face in the side of her neck and sobbed quietly, letting a few words of assurance escape my lips. "It will be okay." I whispered as I pulled away. She forced a smile and nodded. She wiped the tears from my face and handed me my last bag. "I love you." She whispered and kissed the top of my head. I kissed her cheek and hugged her again before letting go again. I whispered a goodbye before leaving her. She waved as I backed away and then spun around to see where I was going.

I walked past many portals until I found number ten. I handed the lady my ticket and proceeded through the long tunnel until there was only a few steps leading into the plane. Once on the plane, I scanned the rows of seats until I found mine. I put my bag in the overhead compartment but struggled a little with it. "Here, let me help you." I heard a guy's voice behind me. I didn't get a chance to glance at him because his arms went beside my head and helped me push the bag in and shut it. I sighed with relief and turned around to thank the stranger. "Uh, thanks—" I lost my breath as I looked into his eyes. They were hazel with a golden rim around them, making them pop. He had jet black hair, and his face was perfectly arranged.

He gave me a soft smile and nodded. I returned his smile and took my seat by the window. He walked away and I sighed, sitting back in my seat. I was nervous to see my dad after five years. He wrote, called, and emailed all the time. I loved my dad. I will be living with him while I attend Julliard in the fall. There's a month left of summer vacation and I am thrilled to start my life as an adult. I'm only seventeen, but I turn eighteen in two weeks. Nothing special to me at all. I grabbed my I-pod from my pocket and stuck the head phones in my ears. Something more, by Secondhand Serenade started playing. I rested my head back and closed my eyes.

I was nervous to who was going to be sitting next to me, so I was hoping to be asleep before that happens. I was slowly drifting off, until I felt someone fill the seat next to mine, and a light tap on my shoulder. I sat up and opened my eyes. I turned my head slightly and I was staring at the guy who had helped me with my bag. I pulled out my headphones, "What's up?" He shrugged, looking confused. "What I mean is, why are you sitting there?"

"This is my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

He held up his hand to silence me, "I'm Zachary," he held out his hand to me and I took it into mine.

"Taylor." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor."

"You too Zachary."

"You can just call me Zack. When people call me by my full name, I think I'm in trouble." He laughed a little, and I joined in.

"Well it's nice to meet you _Zack_." I emphasized his name, making him laugh a little more.

The airplane ride was full of laughter and talking between Zack and me. I haven't laughed so much since I was little, before my parents divorced. It was nice to just forget my difficult life, and live a little. Even if it is talking to a guy I just met on an airplane. He's adorable, and definitely something to stare at. He has countless tattoos covering his arms. He has both ears pierced, and what they like to call snake bites (piercings on your lower lip that represents snake bites.) He was clean shaved, and I could smell the aftershave ripe in the air.

When the plane landed, he helped me with my bag in board, and carried it all the way the baggage claim. Talk about a gentleman. He even caught my bags at the claim, along with his. I laughed watching him. Once I calmed down, I gladly accepted my bags and we started towards the exit. The night was cold. I was just going to take a cab to my dad's apartment. I sat my bags on the curb, and attempted to hail a cab. Not as easy as it looks what so ever. My arm started to get tired, so I just gave in, and sat next to my bags with a huff.

I was sitting here for a few minutes, when a new black, Hummer pulled up and squealed to a stop in front of me. I stood and walked to the car, and the back window rolled down revealing Zack's smiling face. "Why are you still sitting here?" he asked, a little concern was there.

I shrugged, "I couldn't get a cab."

"Get in." he jerked his head in the direction of his other side. I just stood there. He rolled his eyes with a smile and got out of the car. He walked closer to me and stood inches from me. He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the bags beside me. He opened the trunk, and sat them gently inside. He closed the trunk with a huge _BANG!_ And he made his way back to me. He held the door open, waiting for me to get in. I still couldn't move. He tilted his head, laughing a little. He scratched the back of his head for a second, hesitating before making his next action. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to the car. He boosted me in the seat he was previously sitting in, and made his way to the other side, and jumped in.

I felt like a little kid, being lifted into the car. My dad lived in a nice part of New York. He makes good money from his job as a musician. He is also a teacher at Juilliard, which is a small part of why I got in. The car ride was quiet. My dad's apartment wasn't too far from the airport. We arrived in front of a tall building on the Upper East Side called "River East" within thirty minutes. Zack got out as I did. We both stood, staring at the building. "You live here?" he asked in a shocked tone. I nodded and went to the trunk. He helped me pull out my bags and sat them on the ground. Rob, the doorman helped me with my things, "It's good to have you home, Taylor." He smiled. I nodded and returned to Zack. "Thanks a lot for everything. I really appreciate all the help with my bags, and thanks for the ride."

He smiled, "Your welcome. Maybe I'll see you around."

I nodded, "Maybe. Have a good night, Zack."

"You too, Taylor." He waved and jumped back into the back seat. The car was gone within seconds of departing.

I made it to my floor, and found the apartment number. So many memories invaded my mind. I knocked on the door, waiting for my dad to answer. I heard him yell from the other side of the door. Within seconds, the dark wooden door swung open, revealing my dad. He hasn't changed much over the last four years. I see a little grey in his hair, and that's about the only difference. He smiled as he scanned me. He quickly picked me up and squeezed me tight. "Dad can't breathe." I laughed a little. He quickly put me down, "Oh, sorry sweetie. Come in." He opened the door wider, and grabbed my bags. I followed him up the spiral staircase, and he stopped in front of a closed door. He opened it swiftly, and it's just as I remembered it. Just the crib disappeared from the corner. My colorful polka-dotted comforter was made perfectly, along with my green and pink pillows. The walls were plastered with white paint and a couple of my band posters I had.

I followed my dad back downstairs, and into the kitchen where he was cooking. It smelled amazing. My mouth instantly started to water. "Hungry?" he asked, stirring his pasta.

"Starving!" I laughed and boosted myself on a barstool. He put on an oven mitten and pulled open the oven. He pulled out a baking pan full of coated chicken with a slice of mozzarella and sat them on the counter. He drained the noodles and put some on a plate. He put some noodles on a glass plate and added a small piece of chicken. He poured the tomato sauce over the plateful of food and sat it in front of me. The smell drifted into my nostrils, making my mouth water even more. He made himself a plate and took his place next to me. "So how is your mom doing?" I was waiting for it.

"She's doing okay. She's getting married to Scott in the spring."

"I'm happy for her." He hesitated.

The rest of dinner was quiet. The quiet was unbearable because it was an awkward silence. I hurried to finish and excused myself for bed. I hugged him quickly and we said our goodnights. I plundered through my bags until I found my shorts and my brother's t-shirt. I walked just around the corner and found the bathroom. It was sparkling like out of one of those Scrubbing Bubbles commercials. The shower curtain was a pea green with a small white design. There wasn't much counter space. I opened the shower curtain, and turned the knob halfway, letting the water run hot. The walls of the shower were made of a champagne marble tile. I closed the curtain and quickly undressed. I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water bead into my skin, letting my tensed muscles relax.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. I wrapped a towel around me and walked around the corner back to my room. I got dressed quickly and then I took a brush through my long hair. I braided my hair quickly and snuggled into my pillow. I already felt a little homesick. I already miss my mother, and my whole life in Florida. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

I've been here now for two weeks. I've been going to work with my dad to prep for the new school year starting tomorrow. Juilliard is a beautiful school. I'm excited and nervous to start tomorrow. I've already met my teacher, and he's fantastic. That night I went to bed extra early because I had to get up early. I was going to ride with my dad every day, it saves time.


	3. Chapter Two

"Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!" Zack continued to scream that word every time I missed a key. He's been my tutor for the past two months, and he hasn't changed a bit. If anything, he's become worse. His dad is nothing like him. I've tried to get his dad to be my tutor, but he doesn't have time. I've even tried my dad, but busy as well. Zack is my last resort.

I rested my elbows on the keys of the piano, and took a deep breath as he continued to yell at me. He had a ruler gripped in his hand, and he would continuously tap, more like smack, the sheet music, yelling WRONG! I took a deep breath, and exhaled quickly, "Can't you be a little nicer?"

He laughed a non-humorous laugh.

"Zack, you yelling at me is not getting me anywhere. It's making me worse."

He acted completely shocked, "I'm making you worse? You were bad when we first started."

I shook my head, "I wasn't this bad. Do you even understand how much your comments hurt?"

"Are we really having this conversation? I see nothing wrong with the way I do things."

"Well I do! You're a jerk!"

"Is that really any way you should speak to me? I am older than you, and I am your teacher."

"No, you're my tutor. Your dad is my teacher."

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked away from me. "You can go."

"Whatever." I mumbled and stood from the piano bench. I gathered my things and walked out of the theater. I don't understand him. He was so nice when we first met. He had a few moments these past couple of months, but when he realized he was being nice, he turned it off. I liked the Zack I met at the Airport. I don't know who this person is now.

When I got home that night, my dad left me a list of things to get for dinner. I had to run to the store to see what I can find. It was Friday night, and people are now starting to get off of work, so this tiny little corner store was packed, and I could barely move around. I was a little past annoyed. A trip that should have taken me about thirty minutes, took me almost two hours. I had three bags in my hands as I tried to push out. Once I was out, I felt like I could breathe again. I took as much air as I needed. I proceeded back to the apartment building, and I was about halfway there when I heard a males scream coming from one of the allies. Followed by that was a call for help, and I swear the voice sounded familiar. I was never the brightest bulb in the tanning bed.

I sat my bags close to the corner, but they were completely hidden. I pulled out the can of mace my dad started to make me carry, and hid it behind my back as I inched closer. I heard the sound of a punch, and another scream escaped his mouth. What became visible were about three guys, beating up someone to death. Literally, this person was covered in blood. I tried to keep quiet, but I stepped on something and it cracked. "Get out of here!" One yelled, and the others just mumbled a few things I couldn't understand. I held up my mace, "Get away from him!" One laughed, and stepped closer to me, who I was guessing the leader was. "You're cute. What's your name?" he went to grab my waist, but I sprayed the mace. He growled and grabbed at his face. I laughed, and started towards the bloody guy on the ground.

I felt someone grab tight of my arm, and I quickly spun around, attempting to punch him in the face, but failing as he grabbed my arm. "Let go!" I struggled. I managed to kick him in his groin, sending him to ground. I glared at the last guy, and he ran. The other two struggled to stand, one ran, and the leader of the bunch. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He snarled and stumbled out of the ally. Solved that, I guess. They'll never find me, so I was not worried what so ever. I dropped the now empty can, and rushed over to the guy they just beat senseless.

I quickly removed my jacket, wiping the blood off his face. "Zack?" I said breathlessly. I quickly propped his head on my lap, and continued to remove the blood from his face. He wasn't conscious. I tapped the side of his face, hoping he would come to. I pressed my fingertips to his neck, feeling for a pulse. When I did that, he began to cough, and his eyes barely opened. "Thank god," I put my hand to my chest, "I got to get you to the hospital."

His eyes flew open, "Taylor, no! Y-you can't. I'll be fine."

"Well I'm taking you back to my house to clean you up at least. If you have any broken bones, you're going to the hospital," I started to examine his fractured body. "Zack, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I was on the verge of tears, because I hate seeing people like this. I don't do too well around these things whatsoever.

I helped him to his feet, and it took us longer than usual to get back to my loft. As we walked through the door, he stopped and leaned against the door frame, "What?" I questioned, looking around. "Your dad home?" he said breathlessly, clutching his side.

I shook my head, "He's working late tonight, so he probably won't even be home tonight. He'll probably fall asleep there. He did that the other day."

He entered my home, shutting the door behind himself. "Follow me." I said, directing him towards the bathroom. I sat him down on the closed toilet, and went around the corner to fetch a towel. When I came back, he was still there. To be honest, I don't think he could go anywhere even if he tried. I grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, and kneeled in front of him. "Take off your shirt." I didn't mean for it to come out as a statement, I meant to ask. He managed to laugh a little, but quickly stopped, because of his side. He unbuttons his shirt, and bit his lip as he slid it off his arms.

I gasped at the sight. "Zack! You need to go to the hospital!" I pulled out my phone, but he snatched it. "Taylor, please. Just help me. I'll be fine."

I just looked at him, "You really are an ass." I looked away from him when a smirk was placed on his face. I wet the towel, and cleaned off any blood I saw. His eyebrow was busted, his lip was busted, and his eye was now black, highlighting his jade green eyes. His chest was bruised, and I'm sure he had broken, or fractured ribs. I don't understand why I'm helping him, after he's put me through hell.


	4. Chapter Three

After cleaning him up, I helped him to the couch in my living room. He grunted as I dropped him on the couch. "I called my friend, he's on his way here." He stated. I sat down beside him, and put a great distance between us, "He's coming here?"

He nodded, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I really didn't want him to leave. I wanted to keep a close eye on him, to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. I felt protective of Zack for some stupid reason. I stood up, and walked into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. My mind wondered from many subjects. Gathering the glass of water, I walked back into the living room, and handed it to him. He looked up at me, and said thank you. He had beautiful eyes, I thought. I was just about to sit down, and there was a knock on the door, "That must be Matt." He stated and stood up. I followed him to the door, and watched as he answered it.

The person standing in my doorway was not much expected. He looked a little older than Zack, maybe by a year or two. He had a buzz cut, and had beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled a little, showing his perfect teeth, and dimples. I'm a sucker for dimples. "I'll see you tomorrow, Taylor." Zack said coldly. After everything I just did for him. My smile faded. "Bye." I smirked, and watched Zack walk out before Matt. Matt stood there for a second. He glanced at Zack, then to me. "It was nice to finally meet you, Taylor." Zack coughed, and Matt quickly turned and left with him. I don't understand Zack.

"Damn it, Taylor! Can't you do anything right?" Zack yelled. I slammed my hands down on the keys, breathing hard. This past week has only gotten worse. This is what I get for saving his ass? "Can you please stop it, Zack?" I pleaded. He came close to my face, and he slammed his hand down on the keys, "Excuse me?" he yelled in my ear. "I said, can you pl—"

He moved away from me, "Shut up, I heard you. It was sarcasm sweetheart."

I stood up, and made a quick getaway for the door. I felt his tight grip go around my wrist, and he spun me to face him. "Where do you think you're going, miss Rivers?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Zack, you're hurting me!" I tried yanking my arm from his grip. He only tightened his grip. I struggled to pull away from him. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled. A growl rose from the pit of him stomach. He scared me. He gripped my other arm just as tight, and slammed me against the wall. He had me pinned, and I struggled to break free. I started to sob quietly. Zack's face fell, and he quickly let me go. I fell to the floor, putting my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Taylor." He repeated. He grabbed my hand, and brought me to my feet.

I placed my hands on his chest, and pushed him away from me. "What is wrong with you?" I whimpered. His face was blank. I turned around, and continued out the door. What was wrong with him? I don't think he treats anyone else as bad as I have been treated. I could feel Zack on my heels, as I turned the corner to exit the building. His fingers wrapped around my wrist, and he pulled me to a stop. He slowly backed me into the wall, and pinned me. "Zack, what are you doing? Let me go." I protested. He dropped his arms, and caressed my cheeks.

I felt him inch closer to me. His chest was pressed against mine in moments. I looked up at him, a little worried about what was going to happen next. "You're scaring me." I whispered against his lips. I don't quite understand him. He can be nice one minute, and a total asshole the next. I feel stupid for getting caught up in him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. His sweet breath hugged my lips. I searched his eyes, and I could tell he meant what he said. "It's okay." I assured him. He leaned into me and kissed my cheek for a long second.

I could feel my face flush a bright red. I want to figure him out. I want to know why he treats me so bad, when I barely even know him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked back into the room. I have never been so confused in my life.

"I have to get back to the school, Taylor." My dad said. We just finished dinner, and I was beginning to clean up. "Okay, dad. I guess I'll see you in the morning." I gave a hint of annoyance in my voice. I haven't seen my dad much since I've been here. I was becoming frustrated at the idea. I came here to see him, and I don't get to. I do miss him at times. I heard the front door shut, so I knew he had left.

I walked to the door, and locked it quickly. I went to my room, and grabbed my things to get a shower. I closed the door to the bathroom, and turned the shower on. I peeled off my clothes, and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water bead into my skin. My tensed muscles relaxed at ease. I stepped out a few minutes later, drying off and putting on a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. I finished up some homework before getting into bed and drifting into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a loud, continuous bang on the door. I groaned loudly and stumbled out of bed. I turned the light on in front of the door, and opened it quickly. "What the hell—" I started and then I noticed Zack leaning against the door frame, about to fall over. "Zack, what the hell happened to you? Again!" I quickly grabbed his arm, and draped it over my shoulder. I kicked the door closed and brought him to the couch. He wounds from the previous night, had been re-opened.

He had blood gushing from his nose, and from his lip. I hurried to the kitchen to get some paper towels. I wet them a little, and rushed back to Zack. He looked as if he was sleeping, but he can't go to sleep. He could possibly go into a coma from the blows to the head. I noticed the blood dripping passed his ears. I hovered over him, and tapped his cheek until he woke up. "You need to stay awake for a few hours." I said softly. He began to pant, like he was about to cry. "You need to calm down." I brushed a hand across his face. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I didn't know where else to go." He said breathlessly.

I shook my head, "its okay. Just stay awake. I'm going to try and clean you up."

I moved the paper towel swiftly over his face, removing the blotches of blood. "What have you gotten yourself into, Zack?" I whispered.

"I just got mixed in with the wrong people."

I looked up at him, "Stay away from them then."

"It's not that easy." He said a little defensively.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

I got up and moved away from him. I threw the paper towels away, and made my way back to him. He looked as if he went back to sleep.

I tapped his cheek a little harder this time, "Stay awake!" I said sternly. He attempted to chuckled, but he ended up clutching his side, and groaning in pain. "Now tell me. What's going on?"

"Like I said, I just got mixed in with the wrong people."

I rolled my eyes, and huffed at his response. "I know, but explain further."

He sighed, and tried to sit up, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't."

"Yes you can. You can trust me."

He shook his head, "It's not that. I would be putting you in danger."

I shrugged, "How would you be putting me in danger? I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." He said quickly.

"Then why did you come here if you don't need my help?"

He seemed to be getting annoyed with me now, "I didn't know where else to go!" he repeated.

"Your dad?"

He shook his head, "No, I couldn't. He thinks I'm done with this stuff."

"What are you talking about?" I pushed.

He shook his head once again, "Just this shit I've gotten myself into. I tried, I really did. I'm trying still. I can't keep doing this." His words were broken, as if he was about to cry.

I placed my hand on his upper thigh, and peered into his eyes. "You can talk to me." I whispered.


End file.
